over the shoulder
by thir13enth
Summary: In order to stay awake in class, she decides to catch up on her favorite smut author's latest installment, and he catches her doing just that. Jerza.


**For the prompt: "You just caught me reading hardcore smut fan fiction during class and you're wondering how I can read this with a blank face."**

 **The vote was cast for me to write this, so hopefully I've done it justice! Did it while between spurts of cooking dinner and making soymilk so it might seem a bit disjoined. I realized halfway through that it would probably be funnier in Jellal's POV, but well…**

* * *

It was barely a minute into the start of lecture but Erza was already falling asleep to the sound of the professor's droning monologue about gravity something or the other, her ballpoint pen growing limp in her hand and a trail aimless ink snaking over the page of her lined notebook.

Her head fell to the side slightly, following the same direction her eyes rolled backwards—but before she nodded off into daydreams on the shoulder of the cute blue-haired boy sitting to the right of her, her senses jerked herself back awake. She straightened her spine, shifting positions in her seat, and attempted to focus on gravity something or the other again.

Said cute boy sitting to the right of her choked back a quiet laugh.

She shot him a side glare.

His thin lips curved into a wry smile. Never taking his eyes away from the whiteboard, he leaned his body over the armrest dividing their seats, his looming body heat raising the hairs on the side of her neck and along the shell of her ear.

"That's a new record for you," he said, the deep rumble of his voice vibrating through her seat.

Her nostrils flared. "Have you been keeping track?"

His pupils slid across his eyes to meet her eyes. "At least I'm aware of what's going on in class and don't have to constantly ask the cute guy sitting to the right of me for his notes all the time," he defended.

"I don't ask you _all_ the time," she retorted. "Just when I miss the important points."

"Which is basically all the time," he replied, his head gradually turning to face her.

"No," she corrected. "It's like once every week."

"You're just rounding down."

"And you're not cute."

Silence fell between them, replaced by the professor's spiel on gravity something or the other.

He turned his eyes back briefly to the front of the classroom before returning them to the conversation.

"Don't deny it. I know you think I'm cute, Erza."

She blinked a couple times. "Well keep stroking your ego, why don't you?" she remarked before adding, under her breath, "And how do you know my name?"

He smirked. "Oh, it's not like you practice your signature all over the pages of your notebook when you're bored in class or anything."

Erza fought back the quick embarrassment that rose to her cheeks. That was not fair that she knew nothing about the blue-haired guy—aside from what his chicken scratch of a handwriting looked like—even after sitting next to him for half the semester in this class.

She scowled, her right hand unconsciously covering the open page of her notebook.

"Keep your eyes to yourself," she muttered.

"Easy for you to say—you're not the one with a gorgeous girl sitting to the left of you."

Her eyebrow raised and she spun her pen around in her hand once. "Are you… _flirting_ with me?"

He looked back at her innocently, his lips pursed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you _want_ me to flirt with you?"

Another moment of silence befell them, but this time their eyes stayed locked onto each other's. She felt her breathing pause for a second, and upon realizing this she quickly removed herself from the staring contest, clearing her throat.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to pay attention," she mumbled, readjusting her posture away from him. She hunched forward, leaning her chin onto her right hand, and forced her gaze to the professor's general direction.

She could still feel his eyes on her and the snarky smile on his lips.

"Alright then," he agreed, leaning backwards into his seat. "Let's see how long you stay awake this time."

And just because he said that, Erza determined that she'd stay awake for the remainder of the 40 minutes of the damn lecture, just to prove a point.

The redhead perused the presentation slide cast in front of the lecture hall before scribbling down a few notes, careful to write around her previous half-asleep scrawls on the page. She was off to a good start so far, except…

She blinked when she felt her grip loosening, the last letter of the word she wrote down a bit crooked.

Instinctively, she side-glanced to the boy to the right of her, who hadn't seemed to notice her blunder. She covered her unruly writing with her right hand and looked back at the time.

Only five minutes had passed.

She was horrified.

Gathering up all the concentration she had again, she attempted again to stay focused, but a short while after found her eyes veering back to the second hand of the analog clock.

She tried again. And again. And again.

The intervals that she kept checking the time shortened, until she admitted to herself that paying attention was impossible for her to do. After all, only seven minutes had passed since she first decided to take on the challenge of staying awake until lecture was over, and she was already regretting the marathon.

She bent down to shuffle through the front pocket of her backpack, checking if there were any snacks in her bag to keep herself occupied, but unfortunately for her, she had already eaten her treats the class before. She searched desperately for another distraction, but finally resorted to the phone in her pocket.

Without much hesitation, she unlocked it and the screen flickered on to what she had left off from the class before.

 _She gasped, feeling his lips skit over her abdomen, traveling upwards to the swells of her chest. His hands gently pressed his weight onto her, holding down her wrists above her head—_

Ah, right, she reminded herself. The characters were about to fuck.

Erza looked back at the clock before mentally calculating how much time she would need to finish up this chapter from her favorite smut writer. After ensuring that she would indeed be able to conclude reading the latest installment before lecture ended, she settled back down into her seat, crossing her legs and balancing her chin onto the back of her hand, maintaining a relaxed face.

 _"How do you want me, babe?" he asked her, purring into the crook of her neck. He nibbled the soft and flushed skin and kissing it lazily with his tongue._

Well. This was indeed going to keep her awake.

 _"I'll take you any way you want me to," she whispered breathily, angling her hips upwards to coax him on, her legs wrapping around his waist and pressing him tight against her. She could feel—_

—his body heat before she heard his voice.

"How can you read… _that_ with such a straight face?"

His voice was raspy, a bit dry.

She tucked a grin behind the back of her hand before glancing over in his direction.

"Read what?" she challenged, knowing that this was a game that she could win.

He didn't answer her, instead, stretching out his hips and leaning backwards further into his seat. He was getting hot and bothered, and she knew it.

"Pay attention," she chided him. "I need to borrow your notes later."

So he did—

But a moment later, he blurted, "That's some really…hardcore stuff."

He cleared his throat once, maybe twice.

She finally looked over at him—seeing a dusty pink blush over his cheeks and his awkwardly twisted lips. He was very obviously looking just past her, continuing to read the text on her phone screen, eyes widening as they scrolled further down to increasingly explicit content.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your eyes to yourself?" she reminded him, a smirk curving over her lips.

And when she caught him discretely wiping away a drop of blood from his nose, she thought that perhaps the last 20 minutes of class wouldn't pass by too slowly after all.

* * *

 **So now the real question is: Are you more like Erza or Jellal? ;) Let me know!**

 **thir13enth**


End file.
